


Fiklis gets Fucked

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Kudos: 3





	Fiklis gets Fucked

Fiklis sat down in the candlehearth hall of windhelm after a hard day beating unruly metal into shape by the chilly forge, ordering a blue ale from the little man behind the counter, slurping it down with a satisfied sigh, leaving his fuzzy face with a slight white stain from the head of his drink, he sighed as he leaned over the counter, feeling his dark gray arms aching after this days work, he paid no mind as several burly nords came in through the back door, quietly surrounding him as he turned his snoot to stare at the one who sat down by the bar;  
"Whats a khajiit like you doing in our hall?"

His cold tone of voice waking filkis up a tiny bit as he sat up straight, rolling his thick shoulders as he groaned and quietly whispered an answer for the big blonde man by his side;  
"Same as you, he reckons... will you buy him a drink?"

The darker fellow in his company stepped up behind fiklis to grope his big chest from behind, pushing a big bulge between his leather covered cheeks, his masculine smell making its way into filkis sensitive nose as his eyes widened, the forward fellow growled into his fluffy ear while his shameless hands squeezed and felt filkis up;  
"He says he wants a drink... oh we have plenty of hot drink for you, cat..."

Fiklis felt the rough men pulling him from the bar and into the small hallway leading to the private quarters further into the cozy house, letting out a few tired half hearted protests as he got shoved into a room and down on the crude rug on the floor, the gang of horny nords quickly slipping in behind him to close the door and surround filkis as he steadied himself on all four, the smell of sweaty men surrounding him and slipping into his drink addled mind as he looked up at their leader, watching as he uncovered his pale veiny pole right in front of fiklis nose, the smell of his pre sending shivers through filkis back and loins as he instinctively opened his wet maw for the man, letting his tongue hang out as a welcome for the hard cock throbbing with pent up lust before his face, his throat letting out a quiet moan as he felt the nord shaft sliding over his tongue, quickly muffled by the whole girth of the buff man pushed down his soft swallow, a submissive whine coming from his nose as he felt the rough male grabbing his hair, using it to force his wet cock down filkis gurgling throat again and again, filkis tried to steady himself and make the best out of this bad situation as he undressed his allready erect privates and soft behind, his tall ears hearing the men behind him laughing as he choked and groaned by one of their brutal hands slapping his ass cheek, he lifted his tail almost automatically as he spread his legs for the thick shaft only too eager to take filkis hole and stretch it wide, he teared up from the hard cock rapidly fucking his lips as he felt the nord behind him starting to use him at full capacity, fiklis got used to their lengths shoving all the way inside his increasingly wet holes as he managed to raise his hands to take two more cocks in his fuzzy fingers, stroking them off as he listened to the rough voices grunting from the pleasure all around him, fiklis wondered when he would get that drink he desired.

Eventually the gang fucking fiklis reached their point of no return as filkis felt his fur getting soaked by their pulsing tips, sprays of warm seed soaking into his back muscles and face as the burly men unloaded over him, filkis was foreced to keep one eye closed as the small darker nord sent his pent up pleasure all over his cheek, soon followed by the big boy sliding into filkis maw, he felt the tasty cock twitching on his tongue as the leader of the group gave out a loud deep groan, his thick cum pumping into filkis waiting throat as he swallowed it all down, clenching up his bum as he sensed the boy behind him starting to reach his limit, he moaned quietly between gulps as he bumped his rump against the clod shafting his ass, the veiny cock starting to do its work inside his tight hole as he felt his fuzzy balls bumping against the heavy ones breeding his rear, the naked nord orbs churning with seed as he felt them clench and give him his backup delivery, filkis slipped his drooling lips off the huge shaft of the drained nord as he steadied himself on one paw, using the other to give himself some much needed release as he took the boys shaft deep in his soft bum, sending gushes of khajiit cum all over the poor rug as he tingled from the firm pleasure, eventually slipping off the hard cock in his ass as filkis felt totally tired and collapsed in his own puddle of pleasure.


End file.
